Yoon Bum
Yoon Bum '('Korean: 윤범) is the protagonist of Killing Stalking. A troubled man with a difficult past, he falls for Sangwoo, a university classmate who served the military with him, as he had saved Bum before. Bum's crush transforms into an obsession, leading to him to become a stalker and trespass Sangwoo's house by cracking the pass-code on the door. Inside, Bum is shocked by what he finds. Appearance Bum is, according to Sangwoo, middle-aged despite his actual youthful face betraying that statement, making it more likely for him to be in his mid to late twenties. He is short and underweight, with the outline of his ribs and spine being visible. Bum has messy black hair and dark eyes. His complexion is very pale. Before entering Sangwoo's home, he was often seen wearing a dark green winter coat with a striped shirt underneath. However, after Sangwoo traps him in his house, Bum is generally seen in an oversized shirt and a dark skirt with bandages wrapped around his legs, with the later additions of them along his collarbone and jawline. Personality He possesses a timid disposition with a inclination for obsessive tendencies, with his character being cited to have a form of borderline personality disorder, leading him to have distorted thinking and compulsion patterns. He is depicted to have engaged in inappropriate behavior to maintain relationships with others, most evident in his past acquaintance with a female classmate. He is considered odd and isolated by those around him. Biography Bum lost his parents when he was young, resulting with him being passed off to various relatives before living with his uncle. It is implied that his uncle sexually abused him. During high school, Bum met a young girl who had went through a similar situation with her father. The two bonded and Bum assumed they were in a relationship because she had proved her abuse to him by taking off her shirt showing her bruises underneath. Eventually her parents divorced, giving her some iniative to put some effort into moving on with her life—for her, this also included moving on from Bum. This led to Bum continually press her for answers for his perceived abandonment, however, she would frequently suspend her response. Bum divulged her past about her dad in front of the class after a particularly blunt declination, widening the rift between them, and prompting him to spread rumors of them dating among classmates. Following this discovery, the girl responded by snapping at him to die and drenched his head with a drink in the classroom. Later, Bum would attend college and met Sangwoo. Bum became enamored with the social, popular and kind student. Due to it being required for men serve in the Korean military, Bum joined after college, despite his previous presumption his underweight body would exempt him. He was ostracized in his unit and his direct commander attempted to sexually assault him. He was told later that the attempt was stopped by Sangwoo. When he was done with his military service, he saw Sangwoo again with a girl and started stalking him. He began a methodical arrangement where he would, with the process of elimination day-by-day, discover Sangwoo's pass-code combination in order to break into his home. While sniffing his bed, Bum heard a noise from the closet and went to investigate. He found a trap door which led to the secret basement that held a kidnapped woman, unraveling the events that would lead to his current position. Category:Characters Category:Male